


【冢不二 】 恶龙咆哮

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二 】 恶龙咆哮

*塚不二only  
*沙雕童话，骑士T/恶（？）龙F，ooc是我的  
  
0.  
听说只有骑士能够征服恶龙。  
  
1.  
来自青学小镇的手塚骑士接受了来自许斐刚国王的任务，决定前往世界的尽头寻找那头作恶多端的恶龙，征服它。  
但在踏上征途之前，骑士需要补充自己的干粮与武器，然后他在小酒馆中遇见了眯着眼睛一脸笑容向他人推荐着芥末的少年。  
“芥末，充当食物时辛辣芳香，对口舌有强烈刺激，味道十分独特。而且芥末粉末润湿后有香气喷出，具有催泪性的强烈刺激性辣味，作为对付敌人时出其不意的武器也不失为上佳选择。 ”  
第一次出门的手塚被这段话说服了，他掏出两枚金币购买了一大袋芥末。  
  
2.  
冤大头手塚被那个少年缠上了。  
“你买这么多芥末是打算出远门吗？”手塚离开酒馆后，少年跟在手塚身后好奇地问。  
“我要去征服恶龙。”手塚在大街上找到了一家武器铺子，他丢下这句话后头也不回地走进这家铺子，少年缩了缩脖子，还是跟着手塚的脚步跑了进去。  
“我推荐……”少年的话在看见骑士先生握着一把金色网球拍挥舞时戛然而止，他捂着肚子笑得眼泪几乎都要出来了，“你要拿这个去征服恶龙吗？”  
手塚满意地将网球拍举起：“真正的骑士哪怕拿着网球拍也能征服恶龙！”  
  
3.  
手塚还需要召集自己的伙伴，但在刚离开城镇在野外露营的那个晚上，手塚便后悔了，他尝试着咬了一口芥末，伴随着冲顶的涩意，喉咙里止不住的呛声向外冒，手塚放下了手里的一袋芥末，瞪着坐在树上晃荡着小腿的少年：“这根本不能吃！”少年一脸满足地舔着芥末酱，他摇头：“只是你不喜欢而已，我说的都是真的。”  
站在树下的手塚气结，他丢下芥末转身就走，少年站在树干上看着手塚走远，眉毛皱了起来：“人类真是麻烦，”他犹豫着要不要跟上去，“这是我第一个人类朋友呀，”因为除了手塚根本没人想买几斤芥末，“而且他居然不嫌我烦……”少年还在纠结着，手塚已经拎着一只野兔回来了。  
骑士先生掏出了一把小刀，少年睁大了眼睛：“你果然藏了其他的武器！人类真是居心叵测！”  
  
4.  
少年兴致勃勃地咬着烤兔腿，骑士先生撇过头去望着篝火不忍直视那条绿油油的兔腿。  
手塚想了想问道：“你为什么跟着我呢？”  
少年坦然道：“因为你要打倒恶龙。”  
“你要跟我一起去？”  
“因为恶龙非常强大，我劝你还是放弃的好。”  
手塚看着被火光映红的双手：“强大不应该是为非作歹的理由。”少年脸上露出委屈的神色：“恶龙也没有为非作歹。”  
夜色中手塚看不太清少年的表情，但他听出了少年似乎对恶龙有些了解：“这几年王宫仓库经常被盗。”  
少年愤愤地咬了一口兔肉上的芥末：“因为恶龙居住的森林被国王盯上，他们的食物都被掠夺走了。”他想起自己跟姐姐弟弟被迫分散的残酷事实，决定用美味的芥末来安慰自己。  
  
5.  
“骑士先生，恶龙现在也回不去他自己的家了，你是找不到他的。”  
“所以恶龙选择跟着我是吗？”手塚看见少年惊讶的表情，他想着书上说的果然没错。  
〔恶龙一族，性格老实，人形四年为龙形一岁，热爱口味奇特的食物。〕  
恶龙瞪大眼睛试图恶狠狠地看着骑士：“没错，如果你要杀我，我就先下手为强，用芥末辣死你。”  
手塚沉默：这确实是恶龙能干出来的蠢事。  
半晌没等到回复，少年悄悄退后了两步。  
  
6.  
“恶龙咆哮！”  
恢复原型的恶龙看起来异常年幼，只有半米长的小龙露出一嘴乳牙，扑过来咬手塚的胳膊，然后被骑士先生抓住了下巴。  
“不准随便咬人，既然你回不去，那么跟我回家吧。”手塚看了看这头小龙，决定把他拐回家好好管教。  
“跟你回家有芥末吃吗？”  
手塚犹豫了一下，小龙又张开了嘴，手塚连忙点头：“我努力给你买芥末。”  
“那我每天可以吃三次芥末吗？”  
“不可以。”骑士断然拒绝。  
“两次！”  
“你得听我的话。”  
“恶龙咆哮！”  
  
7.  
骑士成功地征服了恶龙，准备把他带回家。  
恶龙满意地用小爪子朝森林里躲着的姐姐扔了一个飞吻。  
所以说自己看上的人类就要自己亲自出马，想起6岁高龄依然没有男朋友的姐姐，小龙没有丝毫诚意地叹了口气。  
  
8.  
骑士居住的青学小镇上人来人往，恶龙在进去之前就恢复了人形，手塚抓着他的手腕问道：“我叫手塚，你叫什么？”  
“不二，我是我们家最强大的恶龙，所以独一无二。”不二笑眯眯地从手塚随身携带的包里掏着芥末吃，打量着小镇里的一切。  
“手塚，你不是去打恶龙了吗？”穿着奇特长袍的男人从他们身边擦肩而过时突然回头，他一脸惊讶地看着手塚，此时男人手里捧着的紫黑色药水还在玻璃瓶中翻滚着，这人正是手塚的好友——一名强大的巫师，乾贞治。  
“哇，看起来好好喝。”不二凑了上去，眼巴巴地看着药水。巫师先生突然打起精神将药水递给了不二，不二一饮而尽然后竖起了大拇指：“这也太棒了，我好想知道是什么材料哦！”  
看着凑到一起叽叽咕咕的两人，骑士先生很想告诉自己的好友：你面前这个就是恶龙……  
  
9.  
看着自己队伍中的巫师率先倒戈，手塚不信邪地找到了弓箭手菊丸英二，红发青年一看见不二便兴奋扑过去：“也太可爱了！我也想要这样一个儿子，不过手塚你居然都有儿子了吗？孩子他妈是谁？”菊丸后知后觉地问道。  
手塚感觉自己额头上的青筋一跳，他咬着牙道：“我今年25岁！”  
红发弓箭手掰着手指：“那你岂不是13岁就有了孩子，手塚好厉害啊！”  
正好过来寻人的大石连忙把菊丸拉了下去：“英二，手塚没有孩子，你别瞎说，他都要生气了。”  
  
10.  
手塚拉着不二走上了回家的路，哪怕不二真的是作恶多端的恶龙，他对自己的队友能否对不二动手也已经失去了信心。  
不二低着头小声道：“骑士先生很想打倒恶龙吗？”望着少年垂下的棕色头颅，手塚突然很想揉他的头发：“不是。”少年惊喜地抬起头看着他，亮晶晶的眼睛在暮色中闪着光。  
手塚叹气：“他们都很喜欢你。”  
不二追问：“那你呢？”  
手塚的视线在少年期待的眼神中停顿了三秒钟：“我也喜欢你。”  
  
11.  
骑士先生本可以拥有一只强大的打倒恶龙的队伍，可是他自己率先叛变了。  



End file.
